


Christmas Market

by 10ReaderSan10



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10ReaderSan10/pseuds/10ReaderSan10
Summary: Aoba and the gang (minus Mink and Noiz) go to a market during Christmas and Sei remembers.
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba, Sei/Mizuki
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Market

It was Christmas and everyone was excited, holly was twining everywhere and mistletoe was everywhere, and the best part was the snow. Aoba smiled as he looked at the sight in front of him. Minus the technology everywhere it looked exactly like an old 2000 Christmas street. There were stands of people selling food and trinkets, and Aoba saw someone selling a mini Christmas tree to a five year old boy who was laughing in joy, Aoba sighed and looked at Sei.

Sei was his twin brother who was locked up his whole life and never got a chance to get out and have fun, due to his awful health and heart, he wasn’t able to leave the lab he was raised in. He has never seen the island like this. Covered with white fluffy snow and mistletoe with hot apple cider and holly. “Aoba,” Sei whispered. “Hmm yes Sei,” Aoba asked and Sei looked at him through his dark, mysterious eyes looking up at him. “I really like this,” Sei said pulling his dark blue scarf higher up to his face shivering slightly. 

“Hello, Aoba,” said a familiar voice and both twins turned around to see Koujaku and Clear there with broad smiles on their faces, Clear ran up to Aoba and hugged him aggressively. “Hello Master,” Clear grinned and Aoba smiled, Clear’s habit of calling Aoba “master” was pretty well-known at this point and no one bothered to correct him. “Hey Clear and Koujaku,” Aoba smiled and Sei shyly waved. 

“I thought I would find you both here and Clear just confirmed my suspicions,” Koujaku said smiling. Clear nodded and tackled Sei into a warm hug, Sei responded with a quiet laugh and the four went around. Suddenly the three heard a whimper, they turned to see Sei woth watery eyes and smiling. “S-Sei,” Aoba reached out and hugged his older brother who was quietly crying. “What’s wrong,” Koujaku asked quietly and Sei sniffled a bit.

“I’ve never experienced anything like this, I’ve spend years cooped up and never met anyone else. I was so miserable and this is my first time feeling so,” Sei paused. “Happy,” Aoba smiled as Clear gently patted Sei’s head of dark hair and smiled. “Master told me about everything and I wanted you to know that we’re all here for you,” Clear said hugging Sei, who began to softly sob. 

Once his crying ceased the four people walked on and continued to look around. “Hey,” Clear said softly and Sei looked at him. “Yes?” He asked and Clear handed him a small box in his hands, “merry Christmas,” he whispered and Sei smiled. “Thank you,” he whispered and gave Clear a small peck on the cheek. Koujaku smiled and Aoba silently cheered at his older brother who found happiness at last. “I love you Aoba,” Koujaku smiled and he gently kissed him, “Thanks Koujaku,” Aoba smiled.

— later —

Aoba ploped onto his bed sighing and Sei looked into the box he received from Clear, it was a jellyfish keychain and he sighed softly. “Thank you Clear,” Sei whispered and went to sleep.


End file.
